


someone desperate

by tgrsndshrks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Desperation, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which niall really has to pee on the jonathon ross show and louis is having none of it.</p><p>(title sort of from the dilemma by you me at six. i blame one direction for this entirely. they more or less forced me to do this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone desperate

Niall swears he sees god when the ON AIR light goes from red to black.

It had been one of those obnoxious things where time seemed to absolutely drag. Though time seems to do that whenever you really really need to pee and you can't. Because you're on television. And you just embarrassed the shit out of yourself because a few hundred people in the audience, as well as the four boys sharing the couch with him, all know your bladder is about to explode in your guts. Can bladders do that? Niall doesn't think so. Maybe he'll ask Liam later. He thinks Liam is smart.

Anyway, back to the subject at hand. The fact that Niall is now rushing up a set of stairs to where he thinks the bathrooms are.

He hadn't actually paid attention to where the other four went. He's sort of got a one-track mind at the moment. His stream of consciousness is something like _holy shit need a toilet I'm going to fucking piss myself if I don't find a toilet in the next five seconds holy fucking shit where the fuck is a goddamn toilet._ Of course, it's just Niall's luck that the stagehand that he asks about the location of said toilets is a fan and she feels the need to tell him about how much she loves Story Of My Life and Niall doesn't want to ruin anything for her (he's far too nice really) so he plays along with it. After what feels like approximately sixteen hours, she finally directs him down the hallway and to the right. Niall thanks her and practically sprints down the hall, turning and then oh god, that's exactly the face he did not want to see right now.

Louis is standing in the doorway, which is propped half open with a doorstop. He's leaning against the frame rather casually, looking at Niall like he's been waiting for him. Which, now that he considers it, he probably has. Louis stands up and blocks the doorway.

“Hello Niall,” Louis says. “Need the toilet still?”

“Louis I swear to god I am not dealing with you right now,” Niall says, trying to shove Louis out of the way. Louis sways slightly to the right but stays put.

“You can hold it,” Louis says, grabbing Niall's shoulders. He pulls him in, forcefully shoving his thigh up between Niall's legs and making him rock up onto his toes a bit, wincing.

“Louis,” Niall says.

“Niall,” Louis says.

“Don't,” Niall whines.

“Don't what?” Louis asks. Like he'd threatened to do while they were on air, he puts his hand on Niall's stomach, low, right over where he thinks his bladder is, and yeah, his belly is actually a little bit distended. Not that anybody would really notice without touching him but Louis can feel how full he is and he smirks, he fucking smirks and goddammit Niall wants to punch it off his face.

“Don't do that,” Niall says quietly. “Please. We're right in the hallway.”

“Oh, would this be easier?” Louis asks. He pulls Niall into the bathroom and kicks the doorstop out of the way, locking the door behind them with one hand while the other is tight around Niall's wrist. He pushes Niall into the side of the nearest stall. “See those?” Louis asks, grabbing Niall's chin and turning his face to the five urinals down the wall. “You don't get those.”

“Louis,” Niall whimpers again, and Louis's thigh is back up against his crotch with this horrible pleasure and Niall is pretty sure his bladder is literally overflowing down his dick because his dick hurts. Or it might be Louis gently kneeing him over and over, softly, enough to put pressure on his bladder in a slow rhythm that's absolutely torturous.

“Shut up,” Louis says, putting his hand over Niall's mouth. “You can go. But you go all over yourself and all over me.” Niall makes a noise behind Louis's hand. “You don't have to hold it.” Louis's other hand is back on his stomach and oh god Niall wishes he was dead. Dead or peeing in a urinal or a toilet or even in a bottle in the back of a van or a bush on the side of a parkway but definitely not here, definitely not with both Louis's thigh and his hand putting pressure on his full bladder.

Niall is pretty sure he's literally never had to pee this bad in his entire life.

Louis is looking up at him, blue eyes dark, daring him to let go, taunting him, testing him. Niall looks back at him, still holding it in tight. Louis decides he admires Niall's tenacity. He knees Niall particularly hard and Niall makes a quiet pained sound and he loses control for about half a second and leaks enough to wet just the crotch of his jeans and Louis can feel it.

“Good boy,” Louis whispers, moving his hand from Niall's mouth to Niall's hair. He gets close to his ear. “I know you want to do this for me,” he breathes. “I want it. Do you want it?”

Niall gives a tiny nod, or at least as much as he can manage with Louis's hand so tight in his hair. “Yes.”

“I can smell it,” Louis says softly. “I know you have more for me. Let go. Give it to me.”

And Louis sounds so needy that Niall can't help but let go. Well, that and he thinks his bladder might do the whole exploding thing if he doesn't.

Louis actually moans in Niall's ear when the hot piss goes down his leg, soaking his jeans through. Niall whines, cheeks flushed red, pants dark and heavy and he just feels so relieved, literally and in his head, and Louis is still kind of grinding his knee into Niall's crotch, wet fabric friction on wet fabric and as soon as Niall's bladder is empty he gets hard. Louis purrs, obviously pleased with him.

“Such a good boy,” he breathes, grabbing at Niall's cock through his pants. “Wanna cum?”

“Uh huh,” Niall says, breathless. How long has he been panting? The thought only goes through his head for a second because Louis is getting his dick out and jerking him off and he's actually using his piss as lube.

“Wanna cum on my jeans?” Louis asks softly. “Wanna clean it up for me? Taste your piss and your cum.”

“Yes,” Niall mumbles, nodding. He looks down at Louis's tiny hand on his cock, and Louis is using the opposite hand that Niall uses to jerk off so it feels totally different and he knows he won't last long, especially with Louis going as hard as he is. Though, really, it's not like Louis hasn't jerked him off before. Tour got weird sometimes. Lots of handjobs were passed around. It's just that Louis is really good at it. “Louis.”

“I know,” Louis whispers. “Ask for it.”

“Please,” Niall murmurs.

“Please what?” Louis asks.

“Please can I cum?” Niall asks, his hips jerking at Louis's fist as his balls tighten up.

“Where,” Louis breathes.

“Please can I cum on your jeans and eat it up please oh my fucking god,” Niall says, shoving his face in Louis's shoulder.

“Cum for me,” Louis says, and Niall lets go again, only it's a different bodily fluid. He spills down Louis's thigh, thick and heavy like he hasn't cum in a few days. Louis looks down at it, almost moans out loud but instead this little hissing noise comes out from between his teeth. “Eat it.” He shoves Niall down onto his knees by his shoulder, forcing him to kneel in the puddle of piss he made.

Niall immediately latches to Louis's thigh, sucking his cum up and getting the taste of piss with it. He licks long wipes of his tongue up and down, even after he's swallowed all his cum. Louis pulls him back up and kisses him hard, fists in his shirt, tongue in his mouth, all piss and cum and christ, Louis is hard but they've already been gone far too long.

Once they come down from the high, Niall does his jeans back up and unlocks the door, stepping out. Louis follows him. Liam is just coming around the corner and he throws his arms up, sighing in relief.

“We were looking for you two all over,” Liam says. He looks at them. “Oh dear.”

“Didn't make it,” Louis sighs, entirely too sad for it to be genuine. “Got all over me as well. Quite unfortunate really.”

“Well that's too bad,” Liam says, putting his hands on his hips. “Suppose we'll have to find you two a change of pants.” Niall's face is redder than his shirt. Hopefully they wouldn't notice the wet spots on his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> well there we go that was my first 1d fic. i'm sure i'll end up writing more now that i've taken the plunge, so to say. kudos/comments are so very appreciated.


End file.
